eilimint_goddessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
< Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 > This page shows the events that occur chronologically in the plot of Eilimint Goddess. For more smaller details about the plot, please feel free to click the links in blue. The Real Adventure Begins: Brief Back Story *Hera and Kori are seen walking from Sellage. The two begin talking about their pasts. *Kori tells Hera about the second generation and how they were all taken in at a young age by Granny. *Kori then reveals that he has a brother, Itazura, who was taken in with him to live with Granny but ran away from Startak a few years ago. *Kori also reveals that about a year ago, Yami went on a quest that he believes was to search for his brother. *Hera then begins to tell her history starting with her dream to become a group member, which is the reason for collecting all nine level badges. *She was about to announce that she has someone that she wants to beat but is interrupted by Kori hearing something nearby. *Kori uses his ice magic ability, Ice See. This enables him to "become one with the ice" and senses that he and Hera have been followed. *One of the stalkers accidentally falls out of a tree leading the other two to reveal themselves as well. *Hera seems to recognize these three as the three indefinitely know Hera. *The three reveal themselves as Legis, Judie, and Execk before launching themselves at Hera and Kori. Fight Ensues *Legis and Judie take on Kori while Execk goes for Hera. *After easily avoiding their moves, Kori gets behind Judie and uses his ice magic attack, Ice Spike, which sends Judie straight into a tree. (This action does not surprise Legis whatsoever.) *Before attacking, Kori asks Legis why they were following him and Hera. Legis says nothing but Judie wearily blurts out behind them that they want revenge on Hera. (This action, again, does not surprise Legis.) *After rolling his eyes, Legis goes for an attack against Kori. However, Kori uses the magic, Ice Spread, to create an entire floor of ice where the path once was. *This causes Legis to fall over resulting in an easy target for Kori to whack into another tree. *Meanwhile, Hera checks to see if Kori is watching before going for an attack against Execk. *After realizing that he is preoccupied, she takes the advantage and throws three pellets surrounding Execk. She follows up by throwing a vile directly over Execk's head whose contents leak out and create a pyramid of poison outlined by the original pellets thus trapping Execk. *Hera explains to Execk that after one wrong move, this poison surrounding her can inflame nearly anything. However, this does not stop Hera from reaching into the pyramid and grabbing Execk by the collar demanding an explanation. *Execk reveals that she, Legis, and Judie were sent to follow her by Montigove. After finding Hera and temporarily traveling with her, the three were ordered to take any means necessary to exact Montigove's revenge. This plan was foiled by Hera, though, as she simply left the three in the dead of night and went to Startak. Now, after failing to execute Monitgove's plans, they continued to follow Hera and were going to ambush her had Kori not detected them. *Execk then breaks free from Hera's grip and releases two angelic wings from her back which instantly destroys the poisonous pyramid. She orders Judie and Legis to retreat as they have failed yet again and flee into the woods. Poisonous Revelation *After celebrating their victory that night, Hera decides that she can always trust Kori. *Realizing this, she builds up the confidence and tells Kori that she lied to him. She is not a level 4 Earth Sorcerer but is in fact a level 6 Poisoness. She says that she did not tell him earlier because she did not want to be blamed for the destruction of Startak. *Kori says that he forgives her so long as there are no more secrets between the two. *On that note, Hera begins to explain why Legis, Judie, and Execk were after her. She tells Kori that they were sent by her "rival," Montigove, who wants revenge on her because she slipped a truth concoction into his drink one time that caused him to exhibit multiple life downfalls including his engagement being called off. Since then, he has tried to get rid of Hera and stop her from becoming a group member. Hera says that she knows she is a better Poisoness than he is and he sees her as a threat. *With everything now out of the way, the two take a good night's sleep before waking up and continuing to Kori's preferred destination of Den. Category:Plot